Provocação
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Coisas que Toris fazia apenas para agradar ao russo - e a ele mesmo, por mais que não gostasse de admitir.


**Provocação**

Toris não sabia como algumas mulheres conseguiam se equilibrar tão bem de salto alto. Apesar de que ele não tinha levado ainda nenhuma queda, seus pés doíam pela falta de costume.

Mas isso nem era muita coisa se fosse comparado ao tipo de vestimenta que ele estava trajando naquele momento. Além dos clássicos sapatos de salto alto pretos, também usava meias brancas e rendadas que iam até um pouco acima do joelho, luvas pequenas e da mesma cor, por cima dos cabelos castanhos a tiara preta e branca. Tudo acompanhado de um vestido com avental, curtíssimo, que o fazia sentir-se extremamente exposto a cada passo que dava, e ainda por cima que deixava os seus mamilos à mostra para todos – e estes estavam enrijecidos pelo frio.

Isso tudo, é claro, acompanhado de uma calcinha que incomodava o seu membro. Aquilo o apertava demais, e ele lutava contra a tentação de enfiar a mão ali dentro para tentar encontrar uma posição que o deixasse confortável a cada quinze minutos. Não que ele o fizesse na frente das outras pessoas – estar vestido de empregadinha já era vergonha o bastante -, mas sempre aproveitava quando encontrava-se sozinho por alguns segundos.

O lituano suspirou, tendo que abaixar-se para poder espanar a poeira da mobília da sala de estar, puxando a parte de trás da saia para baixo, para que ninguém visse o tipo de roupa íntima que ele estava usando.

E aquilo também gostava de enfiar-se por entre suas nádegas. Se a intenção de Ivan era fazer com que ele fosse torturado ao usar roupas desconfortáveis, estava funcionando muito bem. Discretamente, inspecionou ao seu redor com as orbes esverdeadas, e ao certificar-se de que ninguém estava ali, puxou o tecido da calcinha, sendo tomado por uma sensação incrível de alívio.

Mas não teve muito tempo para aproveitar-se disso, já que logo ouvira o som de passos pesados a desce pela escada. Sabia por puro instinto e costume que eram do russo, e logo ele aprumou-se no lugar, levantando-se de um pulo, com que pego de surpresa.

Ivan não estava usando nenhuma espécie de vestimenta que o deixasse exposto, e só isso já fez com que Toris corasse de leve. Podia sentir que ele estava observando-o, analisando-o, despindo-o com os olhos violáceos ali mesmo. Afinal, só estava seguindo essas ordens para não ser punido de um modo pior.

E para provocar a Ivan, claro.

"Vejo que você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Toris." Sorriu, daquele jeito que o lituano conhecia muito bem. Era uma daquelas ocasiões em que seria elogiado e provocado. Já sabia qual seria o desfecho disso.

"Obrigado, Ivan." Tudo sempre igual, sempre educado e polido. Era esse tipo de submissão, esse senso de obediência que excitava a Ivan. Na verdade, ele era atraído por diversas coisas em cada báltico. Não era muito difícil fazer com que ele se entregasse aos seus desejos.

A rebeldia de Eduard. O medo de Raivis.

E o mais importante, o principal, a lealdade quase cega de Toris.

"Que tal me acompanhar até o meu quarto?" Aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem. O tom de pergunta foi apenas parte do jogo já ensaiado. O russo comandava, o lituano obedecia, e assim, a cada encontro, eles construíam as suas regras, iam até os limites um do outro.

Era vergonhoso, talvez até mesmo estúpido. Mas garanta ao lituano e seus irmãos um teto para morarem, um pão para eles comerem.

E também tinha o fato de que, por mais que negasse, ele mesmo tinha um lado que adorava tudo o que acontecia, e que ele tinha dificuldade de esconder do seu patrão, especialmente em momentos como aquele.

Concordou, com um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, subindo com cuidado os degraus da escadaria que levava até o primeiro andar, onde ficavam os quartos de todos, além do escritório do russo.

O dormitório de Ivan ficava no final do corredor. Última porta a esquerda. E no lado, no centro, no que era realmente o fim, encontrava-se o local de trabalho da nação loira e mais alta. Detalhes que o lituano não iria se esquecer por um bom tempo.

A mobília de sempre. Cama. Mesa. Cadeiras. Janela dando para o jardim, com a neve derretendo, a primavera chegando tímida para a nação mais velha. As cortinas vermelhas e imponentes. Cenário que ele já conhecia muito bem. Onde ele sabia que seus gemidos e gritos podiam ser ouvidos por quem estava lá fora. De onde ele sabia que vinham os de seus irmãos quando eles também eram chamados caso o outro estivesse querendo uma troca de ares para nada cair na mesmice.

Raras eram as vezes em que ele não saia de lá suado ou sujo. Mas antes no quarto do que no escritório. Lá, era onde todos sabiam que Ivan mais rígido, mais depravado, sem ligar muito para o bem estar de quem estivesse junto dele.

No final, ir para o dormitório do loiro nem era algo tão ruim assim.

Ele não tinha trancado a porta. Nem precisaria, já que ninguém nunca tentava atrapalhar o que quer que esteja acontecendo numa dessas situações. Uma regra muda que todos seguiam para evitar embaraços.

"Ah, Toris, você está tão bonito com essa roupa... Quase te arrastei para cá de manhã, mas eu tinha que deixar você aproveitar a fantasia um pouco, não acha?" Riu-se, puxando o menor para mais perto de si, acariciando-lhe as mãos enluvadas, brincando de entrelaçar os dedos de ambos.

O lituano encarou as orbes roxas do russo, deixando com que fosse beijado. Em pouco tempo, já encontravam-se com as línguas enlaçadas, e as mãos do maior subiam de leve pelos braços despidos do báltico, deixando-o arrepiar-se.

Logo chegou aos mamilos, pressionando-os com os dedos, sentindo a rigidez dos mesmos, antes pelo frio e agora pela excitação crescente. O mais velho sempre achava divertido em ver como o moreno era sensível, mesmo que ele tentasse evitar deixar isso claro.

Quando mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior do rapaz, notou como ele segurara sem sucesso um pequeno e curto gemido.

Toris podia sentir o corpo começar a aquecer-se, mesmo com o embaraço pela fantasia. No final, ele até que estava quase esquecendo que ele estava de vestido. Mas quase. E a cada segundo, aquela calcinha ficava cada vez mais apertada e incômoda.

Ivan tomou o pescoço desnudo do menor com a boca, dando-lhe mordidas carinhosas, mas que aos poucos iam aumentando de intensidade, e que deixariam marcas nos próximos dias. O lituano não pode evitar de arquear as costas de leve, soltando um grunhido rouco, as mãos adornadas pelas luvas brancas buscando apoio no corpo do mais velho. Segurava-se no tecido bege do casaco de seu uniforme, que escondia o corpo tão quente quanto o do báltico, que ele agora tanto ansiava inconscientemente em tocar.

Satisfeito com as reações do rapaz, o soviético resolveu descer a boca pela pele alva e levemente sinuosa - fruto de punições e vezes em que fora usado para divertimento do outro -, a saliva deixando um rastro molhado que ia desde o pescoço e ombros até um dos mamilos enrijecidos. A língua e a boca tomou o lugar dos dedos grandes e russos, o calor do toque do músculo na área sensível fazendo o moreno ter espasmos, que ele podia sentir por estar com a cintura do menor em seus braços.

Ele sabia como tocar o moreno, que aquela preparação estava deixando-o aos poucos sem o controle de seus pensamentos, que se ele apertasse as nádegas do rapaz poderia vê-lo corando mais ainda ao ofegar discretamente, que o báltico não aguentaria ficar de pé por muito tempo se fosse daquele jeito e se as pernas dele continuassem a tremer tanto.

Deixou de sugar e lamber o local, afastando-se do outro para poder levantá-lo em seus braços. Podia perceber a ereção do menor que levantava sem vergonha alguma o tecido da curtíssima saia do vestido, o modo como ele quase ia perguntar-lhe o que ele ia fazer em meio ao seu protesto de surpresa, como os olhos verdes iam do volume por entre suas pernas até o rosto de seu patrão, que sorria de uma maneira dócil, se não fosse na verdade luxuriosa.

Retirou os sapatos negros dos pés finos, soltando-os no chão, enquanto que carregava-o até que estivessem próximos da grande janela, com as cortinas abertas. De lá, podia ver-se a movimentação que os outros dois bálticos ali faziam, arrumando e cuidando das plantas, preparando-as para os próximos meses.

E eles poderiam ver dali o interior do cômodo do soviético.

A sensação do perigo praticamente iminente alarmou e excitou Toris, deixando-o sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Já estava de pé novamente, os braços ainda juntos dos de Ivan, os pés ainda de meias tocando o chão, o tecido branco ficando sujo aos poucos, denunciando as solas dos pés do lituano. Mas o outro não ligaria para esse detalhe.

"Suba essa saia, Toris." Mandou, afastando com toques leves as mãos de dedos longos do moreno, que timidamente dirgiram-se até a barra rendada, elevando-a até o ponto em que a roupa íntima que usava estivesse visível ao russo - o que, obviamente, não fora muito.

Seus dedos apertavam o tecido insistentemente, enquanto que o soviético dava um sorriso de canto ao ver a situação em que seu subordinado mais querido se encontrava. Era muito claro que ele estava excitado, o tecido branco da calcinha deixando o volume de seu membro evidente, uma mancha pequena, mas que podia ser vista, demostrando que o líquido pré-seminal já saia dali.

Como aquilo era provocante. Sem avisar, virou o rapaz para que ele agora ficasse de frente ao vidro da janela, as mãos manchando-a de suor. Por instinto, ficara imóvel enquanto que o mais velho brincava com os lados da calcinha, antes de abaixá-la até um pouco acima dos joelhos trêmulos, o incômodo do aperto em sua intimidade enfim esvaindo-se, a vergonha de estar exposto para ele fazendo-lhe o sangue subir para a face.

Logo a palma da mão de Ivan acariciava a glande de seu falo, gesto esse que fazia o seu corpo pulsar e ele perder mais o controle de suas cordas vocais. Já movimentava um pouco a cintura de encontro a mão do maior, necessitado de mais do que apenas toques leves para poder gozar.

Ivan sentia como ele estava sendo molhado, em meio a excitação e impaciência alheia. Mas não entregaria todos os pontos de graça - assim, não seria tão divertido.

"Você quer que eu continue, Toris?" Questionou, a voz rouca ressonando no ouvido do lituano, que mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

"Quero..." Se ele negasse, seria punido. E não poderia se aliviar mais tarde, já que ele sabia que o seu patrão poderia mandar com que ele fosse muito bem vigiado. E ele não teria coragem de pedir para ter privacidade no banheiro ou no quarto caso isso acontecesse - até porque isso seria claramente proibido.

"Como é que se pede?" Pode notar o silêncio constrangido do moreno, que sabia muito bem o que ele queria ouvir. Aliás, ele parecia poder ler a mente do russo um pouco, já que ele era o irmão que menos precisava ser punido por algo que ele fez, mesmo que as cicatrizes em suas costas provassem o contrário. Mas quem mandou ele se oferecer diversas vezes no lugar dos mais novos?

Não que isso fosse problema dele, até porque isso deleitava-o.

"Me fode, Ivan..." Disse, cerrando os olhos puramente pela vergonha. Não estava acostumado a falar essas coisas, nunca estivera, e mesmo assim o soviético era capaz de fazer com que ele esquecesse de sua educação.

As orbes verdes se abriram mais uma vez em poucos segundos, enquanto ele escutava um "muito bem" vindo de seu patrão, junto com o característico som do zíper de sua calça sendo abaixado. Mesmo que não pudesse ver, conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o sexo do russo, rijo, fora da roupa.

E seus irmãos continuavam a trabalhar ali embaixo. Era apenas um deles ficar de frente, virar um pouco a cabeça, mover os olhos esverdeados ou roxos para cima, e de lá poderiam ver o irmão mais velho se entregando ao desejo com o soviético, e ainda por cima com a roupa de empregada. E se aquilo acontecesse, seria embaraçoso demais. Não esperava fazer contato visual com nenhum deles, que eles continuassem a mexer na terra.

Gritou quando fora penetrado de uma única estocada, sem aviso prévio. Podia até estar mais acostumado a ser preenchido, mas era impossível que ele fosse achar prazeroso assim, tão de repente, e ainda por cima sem nenhum preparo anterior. Provavelmente aquilo chamara a atenção dos outros bálticos lá fora - o que de fato aconteceu, mas como o lituano estava de olhos fechados ele teve a sorte de não saber disso, visto que logo ambos desviaram o olhar da janela para fingir que não viram e nem ouviram nada.

O russo não deixou-se ficar sem movimentar-se para dar a chance de acostumar o moreno ao volume que se encontrava em seu interior, e por isso as primeiras estocadas só davam mais dor do que prazer ao mais jovem. Porém, com as carícias que ele insistia em fazer pela extensão do membro do lituano, logo ele ia esquecendo-se do incômodo inicial e seus gemidos e grunhidos soltavam-se cada vez mais, num prazer necessitado.

Não demorou muito para gozar, sujando a mão do seu patrão com o líquido esbranquiçado, em um gemido mais lânguido e demorado, alto, o corpo tremendo-se por completo durante o ato, as pernas fraquejando mais ainda do que já estavam antes pela adrenalina.

Enquanto arfava em busca do oxigênio, cansado, sentiu quando seu interior fora preenchido pelo esperma do seu patrão, que apertara-lhe mais ainda as coxas enquanto deixava-se deleitar na sensação do gozo. Ao acabar, descansou a cabeça num dos ombros do moreno, ainda com o membro dentro dele, que aos poucos retornava ao seu estado flácido, não incomodando mais como no começo.

Ao contrário do que Toris estava pensando, o maior não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre ele ter gozado em sua mão. Apenas retirou-se de seu interior e limpou-a com um lenço que tirara do bolso do uniforme. Percebendo que o outro estava exausto com tudo aquilo, pegou-o nos braços novamente, depositando-o desta vez na cama. Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa enquanto que puxava a calcinha para que não o incomodasse durante o seu sono.

"Durma bem, Toris." Sussurrou, fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado ao sair.

**X**

**Fic presente sem compromisso pra mais uma autora muito querida do Nyah, a Esparafuso 3 E sem dúvida a maior fangirl do Liet e de RusLiet que eu já conheci \o/ E eu também compartilho com ela esse amor pelo casal... Relacionamentos de poder me seduzem fortemente, bro. Patrão e empregado, mestre e escravo... HNNNNNNNG 333 *Morre***

**Espero que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
